


Purple Panties

by BleedingDeath



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingDeath/pseuds/BleedingDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka receives a gift from her father from Blair, a purple thong, with a note that says, "I hope you enjoy them!" and she puts them to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Panties

Maka opened the small bag Blair had handed to her. As she lifted the contents out her face turned into one of pure disbelief. In her hands was a purple thong. Her face twitched as she lifted up the card. It was from her father, that bastard.

"I HATE HIM!" she yelled as she stormed into her room, still holding the panties.

Blair had snuck out beforehand, the whole thing was her fault after all.

Soul just stood there confused, but he shrugged it off shortly after and headed into his room.

Maka flopped down onto her bed and groaned. Would her father honestly ever grow up? She doubted it. Why would he even give those to her!? And then to write "I hope you enjoy them!" in the card. What did he mean by that anyway? Unless... She blushed at the thought.

Her father couldn't possibly know about that. He was too stupid... wasn't he? No one else had caught on, not even Soul himself. So how could her father have known that she loved Soul? She had been wanting to tell him for so long now, but she never found the right time or words. He probably didn't feel the same way, so in a way, she felt it didn't matter much. They were great friends, but she wanted something more.

She knew he liked Blair, though she didn't know how much. Occasionally she would get jealous with how he would get nosebleeds around her if she happened to be naked or having his face pressed into her boobs when she was hugging him. She scowled. It's not like she wasn't attractive herself, sure she had a small chest, but she was a pretty girl and smart too.

The one part of it that always bothered her is what if she didn't tell him? What if he loved her too? He didn't like to talk about his feelings so she never knew. But they were comfortable with each other and she felt safe with him. She held up the thong again. Oh what was she thinking...

She sat up in bed and pushed herself off it. With a bit of hesitation, she pulled down her sweat pants and underwear, and stepped into the purple panties. It wasn't all that comfortable, it felt like a piece of floss got stuck where it shouldn't be, but it did look good. She couldn't believe she was really going to do this. She clenched her fists in determination.

Exiting her room she padded across the floor softly in their little apartment. With a deep breath she opened Soul's bedroom door quietly.

"Soul? Are you awake?" she asked more timidly than she would have liked.

"Hm? Yeah, did you need something?" He flicked on the table lamp.

As she walked in Soul just stared in confusion. She was only wearing a blue T-shirt and that purple thong that her dad had gotten her. Quite frankly, he had no idea what was going on. But she walked over to him with purpose and sat on top of him.

"Oi, Maka, what are you—"

She placed her index finger over his lips. "Soul... there's... there's something that I've been meaning to tell you... for a while now." She took a deep breath. "Soul, I love you." She then began to feel nervous and started rambling off. "If you don't feel the same way I understand, and I don't want to ruin our friendship, but if I didn't tell you then I think I would just regret it, but I had to say something because you can never really know until you ask, but I know you like Blair so—" She got stopped as Soul leaned up and kissed her.

"Maka, I love you too."

"You... I... oh." She blushed deeply. "But what about Blair?" she asked quietly.

"What about her?"

"I thought you liked her..."

"Hey, she has a nice body sure, but, Maka, she's not you." He smiled caressing her cheek.

She smiled and kissed him softly as his hands trailed down the sides of her body. He smirked and turned around with her in his lap so that her back was facing the headboard. Slowly he lay her down onto the bed. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands up into his hair as he kissed down her neck leaving gentle bites along the way.

She ran her hands down his back and up under his shirt. He gladly helped her remove it, pulling away from her briefly and then leaning back down to her to capture her in a flurry of kisses. His lips against hers made her warm inside. A sort of all consuming happiness that flowed through her whole body. He pulled on her lip playfully, then moved down to kiss her navel and nuzzle her. He walked his fingers up her, lifting her shirt along the way and she giggled.

Once it was over her head, the shirt was tossed to the floor and he kissed down from her collar, down her chest, and back down to her navel. His fingers traced the contours of her body. She was absolutely gorgeous. With his hands down at her hips he slipped her panties down her legs and kissed her thigh. She leaned up and got the rest of his clothes off, then pulled him into a passionate kiss, her body pressed against his.

She pulled him back down on top of her. They moved together slowly, their bodies entwined, like their fingers, and how their souls mingled together.

…

They laid there in bed, Maka resting her head on Soul's chest, listening to his heartbeat contently.

"Hey, Soul?" She looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep.


End file.
